camphalfblood99fandomcom-20200213-history
Grover
Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Wiki! Vote for next month's Featured Article! - Join a Wiki Cabin! - Contact an Admin! =Grover Underwoodedit this page= From Camp Half-Blood Wiki, the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Wiki Grover Underwood is a satyr and a friend of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He was the individual who initially recognized Percy as a Half-Blood and brought him to Camp Half-Blood. edit Percy Jackson and the Olympians edit The Lightning Thief Grover has befriended Percy since his start at Yancy Academy and Percy tries to defend Grover from the bully, Nancy Bobofit. When Percy unknowingly uses his godly powers to "pull" her into the fountain during a field trip, his pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds orders him to come with her alone. Percy believes he is going to be punished until he sees her turn into a Fury and attacks him. Percy manages slay the creature with a pen turned sword named Riptide thrown to him by his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner . When Percy returns from killing the Fury, he ask Grover about Mrs. Dodds. Grover hesitates and says that Mrs. Dodds never existed. Everyone else seems to agree, and thinks Percy might be going mad. However, he notices that Grover is lying, and is determined to prove it. After Percy overhears him talking to Mr. Brunner about him he reveals he is a protector for him. This confuses him, as he has been beating up bullies all year to defend Grover, and sees their relationship is reversed to what Grover sees it as. He makes Percy promise to let him walk with him home. However, once they get off the bus Grover has to use the the bathroom and tells Percy to wait for him. When he came out, though, Percy was gone. He then finds Percy and his mom at Montauk beach to warn them of the coming Minotaur. He is then revealed to be Satyr, half-goat, half-human. As they go to Camp Half-Blood, Grover is knocked unconscious by the Minotaur, and Percy drags him over the magical barrier. Percy then faints, and Grover is disappointed in himself for failing again. However, the Council tells him he technically hasn't failed yet, so Grover goes with Percy and Annabeth on his quest to find the lightning bolt that belongs to Zeus. Before they go, Percy gives his flying shoes to Grover, as he shouldn't be in the sky, because he is in Zeus' domain. They go on a Greyhound bus, but the Furies also get on, and in the battle between them, the bus explodes, along with their cash and drachmas. They wander around until they find Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium and she, Aunty Em, invites them in. Grover is unnerved when he sees a statue that looks like his Uncle Ferdinand, but they are too hungry to say no. After they've eaten, Aunty Em wants to take a picture of them, and Annabeth starts to get nervous. When they discover that the statue really is Uncle Ferdinand, and that 'Aunty Em' is Medusa, Grover uses his shoes to fly in the air and tries to hit her with a branch. He bravely stands up to her, but doesn't look in her eyes, as that would turn him to stone. Percy chops off her head, and Grover sadly looks at his uncle's statue. They sack the store, and Percy mails Medusa's head to Olympus. Grover advised against it, as the gods would see Percy as "impertinent." The trio then meets an escaped poodle that Grover convinces to return home so that they can use the money for a train ride West. They return to poodle, collect the award, and get on the train. They then head West. They all are hungry by the time they reach a restaurant, and all their money is gone. Ares comes in and pays for their lunch, and asks them to get his shield back from a Water Park. They find the shield in the Tunnel of Love ride, which Percy and Annabeth go on together, though Annabeth was reluctant. Metallic spiders attack them, and Grover catches Percy and Annabeth before they fall onto the concrete. They return the shield, and Ares gets them transportation on an animal smuggler truck. Grover is furious over the state the animals are in, and puts a wild blessing on them, and sets them free, with Percy and Annabeth's help, after they reach Las Vegas. They wander around for a while. Soon they all check into the Lotus Hotel and Casino. There Grover plays a game where the animals hunt the rednecks, and time passes by. When Percy realizes that a lot of time has passed, and that there are other people trapped in there. Percy and Annabeth both drag Grover out of there, and they realize they were there for five days. They then enter the Underworld, and when they are near Tartarus, Grover's sneakers start to pull him towards it. He is saved because one of the shoes pulls off, and they leave with the lightning bolt. They then meet Ares again, and Percy battles him for the lightning bolt and helm of darkness. Percy wins, and he gives the helm to the Furies, and takes the lightning bolt to Zeus, and meets his father for the first time. Grover then sets off on his search for Pan, and Percy and Annabeth see him off. edit The Sea of Monsters In The Sea of Monsters, Grover is on the search for Pan when he is captured by the Cyclops Polyphemus. Polyphemus thinks that Grover is a female Cyclops (ever since Odysseus took out his eye, he hasn't been able to see very well), and plans to marry him. Grover buys time for Percy to rescue him by working on a wedding veil by day, and unraveling it when Polyphemus is asleep, like how Penelope tried to get rid of the suitors invading her and Odysseus's palace on Ithaca. Polyphemus eventually finds out, and makes Grover finish the veil. The reason no satyr ever returned from the quest to find Pan, the God of the Wild, is because Polphemus has the golden fleece and the satyrs think it is Pan. Then they get trapped and get eaten by Polyphemus. Grover develops an empathy link with Percy, telling him of the danger he is in. Percy travels to Polyphemus's isle to rescue Grover and the Golden Fleece. He almost kills him, but then he realizes Polyphemus is also a son of Poseidon. Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover defeat Polyphemus and sail away with the Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece ends up working its magic too well, and turns Thalia's tree back into Zeus' daughter, Thalia. edit The Titan's Curse Grover is undercover yet again, and manages to find two possible Half-Bloods Bianca and Nico di Angelo (the son and daughter of Hades). He calls for Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth, and a battle ensues that ends with Annabeth getting captured. Percy is desperate to rescue Annabeth, and Artemis the goddess of the Hunt and the Moon promises to look for her. However, Artemis is captured by an unknown adversary, and Zoë Nightshade is determined to rescue her goddess. She is visited by the Oracle, and gets a prophecy about her future quest. Grover then accompanies Bianca di Angelo,Thalia, and Zoe on a quest to save Annabeth and the goddess, Artemis, who had been captured and forced to hold up the sky in order to free the evil Titan, Atlas. Percy follows them, and saves them by warning them of the General. Zoë allows him to join the quest, and they journey to New Mexico, where Bianca is lost. They are all depressed about the loss of Bianca, and while Grover is drinking some coffee, they are visited by the spirit of Pan, and Grover falls unconscious from the strength of the presence. He later then states that after the quest, he will go back to New Mexico and drink lots of coffee in order to find Pan. They journey further, and find Annabeth, Artemis, and the General. A battle occurs, and Grover fights for his comrades, though Zoë is killed. The trio, Thalia, Artemis, Annabeth, and Annabeth's father Frederick Chase, leave the battle-field and Artemis and Frederick leave them. Grover, Percy, and Annabeth go to Olympus, and the gods vote on whether or not to kill Percy to avoid the horrible prophecy made about him. Grover is relieved when Percy is allowed to live, and Thalia then joins the Hunters. A party is started, and Grover runs around drinking coffee, and hears a voice that says "I await you." edit The Battle of the Labyrinth A trial is held on whether Grover may continue his search or not. His girlfriend Juniper (a tree nymph, or dryad) is introduced, and she is worried over the results of the trial. The other satyrs hold Grover in distaste, and don't think that Pan spoke to him. Grover is miserable that his search has shown no results, and the Council gives him one week. Grover then goes with Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson to the Labyrinth, hoping he will find Pan there. They wander around until they meet Janus, and Hera saves them, and gives them a meal. During this adventure he meets the god, Pan, who was dying. During the short time they spent with Pan, Grover was asked to release Pan so that his spirit could move on by telling everyone he is dead and to not continue the search. Pan individually described all of them, except for Nico, leading him to decide not to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Pan died and his spirit entered all of them. They return to Camp Half-Blood, and defend it against the monsters that are attacking it from inside its borders. Grover opens his mouth and lets out a strange, horrible cry that causes the other army to flee, the very thing that the god Pan was well known for in the first Titan-God war. When Grover goes before the Council and tells them of Pan's death, the satyrs brand him a traitor and demand his exile, but Chiron and Dionysus believe and support him. Because Dionysus' vote counts for two, the Council is unable to reach a decision and must be dissolved, allowing Grover to remain. Grover then decides to spread the word of Pan's death and to rally the nature spirits together to grant Pan's dying wish, to recreate the wild in their own corner of the world. edit The Last Olympian Grover also appears in the fifth and final book. After Percy awakens him from a two month nap inflicted by Morpheus, he opens a path to the underworld using his reed pipes. Later, in the battle for Manhattan, he, Leneus, and several other satyrs play a magical tune on their reed pipes, casting a spell on Hyperion. This spell turned the titan into a tree. Towards the end of the book, he is elected onto the Council of Cloven Elders after Leneus is stabbed and killed, and becomes a Lord of the Wild. He becomes Pan's heir because he inherited his panic yell. Percy also said he was Pan's chosen one. He becomes recognized by all the nature spirits. edit Powers Brandon T. Jackson as Grover in the Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief poster.*He can talk to animals. *He has an empathy link with Percy. *His music can affect things in nature. *He's a great climber. *Can smell when gods/goddesses, demigods, powerful creatures, or monsters are near. (He can't use this power underground, however). *Grover is the best satyr seeker in history. He found Percy, Thalia, Bianca and Nico all children of the Big Three. He is also the only satyr to find Pan. *Grover can use Panic to instill fear into enemies. edit Personality Grover is usually cheerful and upbeat. He cries when he is upset, which makes him an easy target for bullies. He often can be philosophical. He sometimes mopes around a bit though. He has an obsession with coffee (due to feeling the presence of Pan in New Mexico while drinking it) and enchiladas. He believes that cheese enchiladas are better than chicken ones. This may be due to the fact he is a vegetarian. His girlfriend is Juniper. They deeply care for one another. It is also revealed in The Last Olympian that he is afraid of rabbits (which Thalia calls his "bunny phobia"). He and Tyson don't seem to get on very well but he is helped looking for Pan by Tyson in The Battle of the Labyrinth. His reed pipe music is so bad it makes the strawberry plants try to strangle people. edit Flaw He is terrified of underground places, which smells of death and monsters, so he can't tell if it's real or not. He is deathly afraid of Cyclops's so he initially didn't get along to well with Tyson. It was also mentioned that he dislikes rabbits as they are 'big bullies who always steal celery from defenseless satyrs.' edit Film In the film, The Lightning Thief, Grover is played by Brandon T. Jackson. Aside from his ethnicity being changed from Caucasian to African American, Grover's personality is also changed from being somewhat timid and self-doubting, to being confident and smooth. He also wears a hoodie and long pants to cover up his goat legs. Where in the books he physically looks to be 12 years old, in the movies he's between 16 and 17 in appearance. He not only hits on the nymphs who attend the camp, but also assorted women in Las Vegas, and he then spends some time as a lover of Persephone in the Underworld.